


April

by Immortal_Dreams



Series: for the love of April [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is a good friend, Gen, I'm going to make this a tag, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, before the orpheum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: Luke lands Sunset Curve the gig of their lifetime and Alex gets exciting news.Part 3 of the series.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: for the love of April [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004718
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	April

**Author's Note:**

> I have been made aware that it's a little confusing how Alex can get pregnant. Basically, the way I imagine it is that in this universe, male pregnancy is normal, but rare.

**OCTOBER 3, 2009. 18 WEEKS.**

“Do you think he’s still coming?”

Alex, currently lying on the couch and fiddling with his drumsticks, looks at Reggie. “No idea.”

“He better,” Bobby says from where he’s sitting on the floor. “We were supposed to start practising an hour ago!”

Their current problem is this: Luke didn’t show up to band practise. Normally, he’s the first one at the studio, arriving even before Alex, who by all means should be the first to get there considering he’s the only one of them who has his own car. And on the off-chance that Luke actually has to miss practise, he tells one of them. Or texts. Or leaves a note. Basically, him not showing up and not giving them any warning is highly unusual and they’re all pretty pissed at their lead singer right now.

After waiting for the first ten minutes, they started rehearsing on their own for a bit, figuring Luke must have been held up somewhere. But without a lead singer, there’s not too much they can actually do. Especially considering they’re supposed to practise a new song Luke wrote. A song that, of course, Luke hasn’t shown them yet, so they can’t even work on their parts separately.

Alex would like to say he could be doing something better with his time than waiting for Luke, but there isn’t really a lot he could do. Still, he’s not a fan of his friend leaving them to their boredom after making them excited about a new song. He can’t even pass the time staring at the ultrasound picture because the others still don’t know. So, he resigns himself to pass the time by trying to balance a drumstick on his nose. As to be expected, it doesn’t really work. But it’s better than Reggie lying on the floor or Bobby angrily staring at the door.

They wait another thirty minutes before Bobby snaps.

“That’s it,” he says, standing up. “I don’t care if he’s being held up somewhere. Let’s get out of here.”

Alex puts his sticks to the side and sits up. “Yeah, I don’t think he’ll show anytime soon.”

Bobby nods and they turn to Reggie. The bassist is pouting.

“Okay, I’m in,” he says and then his face brightens. “Ooh! Can we get pizza? I’m craving pizza.”

Alex and Bobby laugh. Bobby shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

They all grab their bags and head out. Luckily for them, Alex brought his car, so they pile in. The drive to the closest pizza place isn’t long and they get there within about ten minutes. Reggie’s out of the car before Alex has even turned the ignition off, racing towards the small restaurant. Bobby laughs, getting out too, but he at least waits for Alex to lock the car. The both of them follow Reggie inside.

The pizza arrives not long after they order and they all start to stuff their faces. Alex is really happy he can still have pizza. He recently tried to eat lasagna—an old favourite of his—and promptly spat it out. It tasted horrible all of a sudden. First Alex thought it had gone bad, but he soon realised that it was the pregnancy changing his sense of taste. He hopes it’s not permanent. He really misses lasagna.

Alex’s phone pings when they’re almost done eating. He frowns as Bobby and Reggie immediately stop to look at him. As far as he’s aware, he isn’t waiting for a text. He pulls his phone out and unlocks it.

“Huh,” he says, “It’s from Luke.”

Reggie leans over in an attempt to read the message. “What’s it say?”

Rolling his eyes and shoving his friend away, Alex reads the message. “He’s asking where we are. With a little more cursing involved, of course.”

He starts typing an answer. **Having pizza. Where are YOU?**

**Studio. Waiting for you little shits to get to practise**

Alex gives his phone a death glare. So does Bobby when he shows him the text. He also plucks the phone straight out of Alex’s hand and types his own reply. When he hands it back, Alex reads it and nods approvingly.

**Funny. We waited over an HOUR for you! If you want to practise, fucking show up on time! -Bobby**

This time, it takes a minute for Luke to text back. Reggie and Bobby crowd around Alex and he doesn’t even try to shove them away anymore. Wouldn’t do much anyway.

**Whatever. Get back here. IMPORTANT!!!**

Alex sighs. “Well, seems like our lunch just got cut short.”

Reggie looks at the rest of his pizza mournfully. “Should we bring him some leftovers?”

“Hell no,” Bobby says. “I think we should finish our food. He made us wait for ages, I think we can make him wait a little longer, too.”

Reggie looks unsure but Alex nods. “Yeah. Whatever he has to say can wait a few more minutes.”

 **We’ll be there in 20** , he texts Luke and puts his phone back into his fanny pack.

When they do get back to the studio, almost half an hour has passed and Luke is angrily pacing. As soon as he spots them, he storms towards them.

“That was more than twenty minutes!” he shouts.

Bobby rolls his eyes. “You have no ground to stand on, Patterson,” he says, crossing his arms.

Luke huffs, but calms down a little. Alex walks further into the studio and picks up his drumsticks, fiddling with them. He lets himself fall onto the couch, throwing his legs up.

“Well?” he says. “What’s so important?”

Almost immediately, Luke’s mood shifts from slightly angry to excited. Alex sits a little straighter, watching his friend with interest. 

“You know how I said I was going to try and get us the gig of our lives?” Luke says.

Bobby drops his arms. “Yeah?”

Luke grins at them. “I got it.”

“What? Really?” Reggie asks, wide-eyed.

Mouth dropping open, Alex almost jumps up. Bobby walks closer to the three of them. Luke’s still grinning.

“Yeah,” he says.

Reggie’s already jumping up and down and Alex has started smiling too. Bobby tilts his head.

“Where?”

Alex didn’t think it possible, but Luke’s smile gets even brighter. He spreads his arms wide.

“We’re playing the Orpheum, guys!”

They stare for a moment and then they’re all jumping up and down, not just Reggie. Shouts of joy fill the studio as they pile into a group hug and laugh together. The Orpheum. Alex can’t believe it. This is huge! If they pull off a good show at the Orpheum, they’ll get an agent for sure. They’re going to be legends.

**OCTOBER 9, 2009. 19 WEEKS.**

It’s 6:30 on a Friday morning and Alex is once again sitting in a hospital waiting room. This time, he’s nervous for a completely different reason. Today is his third ultrasound and last time, Dr. Frey said she might be able to determine the baby’s gender today. Understandably, Alex has been excited for the whole week.

He’s thought about names a lot recently. There have been many discarded lists and baby name books. At this point, Alex has narrowed down the boy’s names list to three possible names, and the girl’s to one. He doesn’t really care what he’s having and will love the baby, no matter its gender. But he still wants to know, even just so he can start thinking about it as a little boy or girl. 

The waiting room is empty, just like it was the last two times he was here. Alex deliberately chose this time so it would be empty. Also, doing this early in the morning means no one will be worried about him missing school, band practise, or hang out time with the guys. He’s really lucky to have a doctor that likes working early shifts more than late ones. 

Even though no one’s here to see him, Alex still put on his hoodie to hide the bump. It’s still barely noticeable, but his anxiety doesn’t care about that small fact. It also doesn’t allow him to put his hands on his stomach in public, which is why he’s fidgeting instead. When Dr. Frey finally pops her head out of her office and calls him in, he can’t suppress the relieved sigh. He stands up and walks into her office. They shake hands and she tells him to lay down on the examination table first. Dr. Frey noticed how much more calm he was after that first ultrasound and decided to just do the ultrasound before anything else that needs to be done at the appointment from then on. Alex is glad she did, because it saves the both of them a lot of stress.

Hopping up onto the table, Alex takes off his fanny pack and hoodie, putting them at the end of the table. He lays back, lifting his shirt up, and waits for Dr. Frey to get the machine ready. Lying here like this, his bump is a lot more obvious than under his clothes. 

Dr. Frey comes over with the ultrasound machine and the gel. As she prepares the machine, she takes a look at Alex and smiles.

“I see you’ve gained some weight,” she says. “That’s really good. The fact that you’re healthy reduces the risk of complications by a lot.”

She takes the wand and puts some gel on it. By now, Alex expects the cold but he still flinches when the wand touches his stomach. He supposes he’ll never get used to that feeling. Dr. Frey moves the wand around quite a bit until she finds the baby. When she does, she points it out to Alex and he turns his head to the monitor. By now, even he can recognise the shape, it looks like a baby now. He smiles. The baby looks to be asleep, not that Alex expected anything else. After all, he isn’t feeling them moving at the moment.

Dr. Frey takes the usual measurements, checking if the baby’s the right size for how far along Alex is. She hums from time to time, writing something down.

“Well,” she says. “Baby looks perfectly healthy. You’re taking really good care of them.”

Alex smiles. “I try,” he says.

Dr. Frey laughs. “It’s working.” She zooms in on a part of the picture. “Looks like they’re cooperating with us today. I can tell the gender. Do I remember correctly that you want to know?”

Alex nods so fast he thinks something snaps. “Yeah!”

“Well, congratulations, then,” Dr. Frey says. “You’re having a little girl.”

A girl. Alex feels himself tear up. He’s having a daughter. A happy laugh escapes him and he holds a hand in front of his mouth. It all seems so much more real now. He’s really going to be a father, and he’s going to have a daughter. Alex can already imagine a small girl running around on the playground while he watches from the side. 

He’s not going to need those three boy names now, he thinks as he wipes the gel off his stomach a little while later. There’s only one name that’s important now. He leans forward, as close to his bump as he can get.

“Hey there,” he whispers. “I love you so much, _April_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what happens next? ;)


End file.
